1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a deflection adjusted roll with a fixed carrier and a roll jacket, with the roll jacket being rotatable about the carrier, wherein the roll jacket is supported on hydraulic support elements, with the support elements being provided with a hydraulic pressure medium via a bore axially extending in common with the carrier as well as via further bores, discharging into the axially extending bore, with the further bores also being in communication with each one or groups of the support elements and being substantially radially extending. Such deflection adjusted rolls are, for example, utilized in compacting rolls or smoothing rolls for fiber webs or bands in the paper-making industry.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Rolls of that type are already known, wherein the pressure of the hydraulic pressure medium is supplied to support elements via individually controlled devices, with such devices generally being located outside of the roll. Only the cross section of the roll, that is of the roll carrier, limits the number of inlets and thus thereby also the number of the independently controllable pressure zones of the roll.
For this reason, German Patent Publication DE-PS 27 36 656 suggests a solution, wherein pressure regulators, connected with the inlets and associated with the support elements, are insertable into a bore of the carrier of the roll. In this manner, the pressure regulators are hydraulically pressed in the direction of the connecting bore of each support element, so that a sealed connection is provided between the inlet and the connecting bore via the pressure regulator. However, these devices are too expensive to fabricate.
Thus, it is the task or object of this invention to produce a deflection adjusted roll whose arrangement, for the individual pressure control of the pressure medium supplied to the support elements, is simply constructed and can be located within the deflection adjusted roll.